A technique that is used to help reduce power consumption of a circuit is to operate the circuit in a sleep or hibernate mode when the circuit is not in active use. In the sleep or hibernate mode, the circuit consumes less power. As the circuit transitions from a sleep mode to a normal operating mode, an amount of power supplied to the circuit increases. A transition period between the sleep mode and the normal operating mode is called a wake up mode.
During the wake up mode, an amount of power supplied to the circuitry is gradually increased to prevent damage or improper operation of the circuit. In some approaches, a daisy chain is used to regulate the power supplied to the circuit during the wake up mode. A daisy chain is a connection design in which multiple devices are connected together to operate in a sequence thereby individually transitioning different components of the circuit to the normal operation mode.